Ein gebrochener Schwur
by Moxie98
Summary: Eine Beobachtung, ein Gelübde und eine Tat, welche tausende von Jahren zurückliegt, sollten alles verändern. Ein kleiner OS über Aros Verwandlung...


**» Ein gebrochener Schwur «**

 _»Ein Gelübde zu tun, ist eine größere Sünde, als es zu brechen. «_

(Georg Christoph Lichtenberg)

Ich denke oft über die Ungerechtigkeiten auf dieser Erde nach. Sehr oft sogar. Obwohl ich das eigentlich gar nicht tun müsste. Denn das, was dort oben passiert, braucht mich nicht mehr zu interessieren. Und dennoch mache ich mir oft Gedanken darüber.

Warum?

Weil ich für etwas bestraft wurde, das meiner Meinung nach _kein_ Verbrechen gewesen war!

Doch mein Zirkel war anderer Ansicht gewesen. Sie töteten mich, ohne auch nur das kleinste bisschen Verständnis für mein Handeln.

Ja, in einer Sache hatten sie durchaus Recht: Ich hatte den Schwur gebrochen, den wir uns geleistet hatten. Dass wir nie Jemanden willentlich in die ewige Verdammnis schicken würden. Ich hatte mich daran gehalten und hätte mich vermutlich auch weiterhin daran gehalten, wenn ich Herr meiner Sinne geblieben wäre…

Aber trotz dem bin ich bis heute überzeugt davon, das Richtige getan zu haben, als ich dem Jungen das ewige Leben schenkte.

Damals…vor langer Zeit.

Dieser Tag…ich würde ihn niemals vergessen. Die Sonne brannte vom makellosen Himmel und das Gras auf den Hügeln ringsum war braun und vertrocknet.

Ich musste mich wohl oder übel im Schatten einer der wenigen Bäume verbergen, die hier oben wuchsen. Warum ich hier oben war? Nun, das hatte keinen triftigen Grund, genauer gesagt…ich weiß es nicht mehr, denn was ich tat, war eigentlich für ein Wesen wie mich mehr als unnormal.

Ich beobachtete zwei kleine Kinder, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, die versuchten aus Tonscherben und Steinen einen Turm zu bauen.

Der Junge war etwas älter als das Mädchen, etwa so um die sechs Jahre, während seine Schwester vielleicht gerade mal von drei Jahren war.

Kinder…mein Zirkel und ich hielten nicht viel von diesen kleinen, menschlichen Geschöpfen. Sie waren allesamt nur schwach und wehrlos, verstanden den Sinn des Lebens nicht und dienten bloß hin und wieder unserer Ernährung. Das allerdings nun auch wieder nicht allzu oft, denn mochten wir noch so wenig von ihnen halten – sie hatten noch ein ganzes Leben vor sich, ein normales Leben.

Ein Leben, welches uns genommen wurde, als es gerade erst richtig anfing, als wir gerade erst einmal bemerkt hatten, was Leben eigentlich wirklich bedeutete.

Deshalb hatten wir uns geschworen, Menschen nur zu töten, wenn wir es mussten. Niemals würden wir Jemanden verwandeln, niemals würden wir Jemandem sein wahres Leben nehmen und ihn für die Ewigkeit verdammen! Das hatten wir uns geschworen und jeder von uns, der sich nicht daran hielt wurde gnadenlos umgebracht. Nein, dieser Schwur durfte nicht gebrochen werden!

Ich wusste es, hatte auch niemals auch nur das kleinste Bisschen daran gezweifelt, dass ich einmal darüber nachdenken würde, ob es wirklich klug war nie einem Menschen diese Ewigkeit zu schenken, schließlich brachte sie ja auch gewisse Vorteile…und manche unsereins besaßen sogar eine bestimmte Gabe. Ich gehörte nicht zu denjenigen, aber was machte das schon…?

Klirrend fiel der Turm aus Scherben und Steinen wieder in sich zusammen. Ich sah, wie das Mädchen mit ihrer kleinen Faust ärgerlich auf den harten, trockenen Boden schlug – ich vernahm noch ihre Worte „Irgendwas machen wir falsch, Aro" – dann verschwand sie in der Hütte.

Aha, Aro also…

Mit einem amüsierten Grinsen blickte ich ihr hinterher. Kinder! Keine Geduld!

Der Bruder des Mädchens jedoch gab nicht so schnell auf. Mit konzentrierter Miene machte er sich wieder daran, den Turm aufzubauen.

Die Steine rutschten verdammt leicht ab, das war auch der Grund, warum dieses abstrakte Bauwerk wohl nicht stehen blieb. Doch der Junge versuchte es erneut, die schwarzen Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammengezogen um sich zu konzentrieren...fasziniert beobachtete ich ihn dabei. Ja, ich bewunderte den kleinen Jungen für seine Geduld, doch ich hätte es niemals zugegeben.

Und schließlich hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft. Der Turm war zwar etwas wackelig, aber er fiel nicht um. Freudestrahlend erhob sich der Junge und rannte zur Hütte, vermutlich um seiner Schwester zu zeigen, dass er es geschafft hatte. Das kleine Mädchen lachte fröhlich, als es das Bauwerk sah und tanzte einmal darum herum. Ihr Bruder hingegen blickte sich um, so als wüsste er, dass Jemand hier war, der eigentlich nicht hier sein sollte. Jemand wie ich…Genau in dem Moment, in dem ich dies dachte, drehte der Junge sich zu mir herum und sah direkt in meine Richtung.

Erschrocken wirbelte ich herum und sauste hinter die nächste Mauer, von dort aus ich den Menschen beobachten konnte. Er sah immer noch dorthin, wo ich vor einer halben Sekunde noch stand und eine Neugierde stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Oder bildete ich mir das bloß ein?

Ich sah noch ein paar Augenblicke lang zu ihm herüber, dann verließ ich meinen Beobachtungsposten und machte mich auf den Weg zu dem Versteck meines Zirkels. Nachdenklich…dieser Junge war etwas Besonderes…

„Na endlich Velvur. Wir haben uns alle schon gefragt, wo du dich wohl wieder herumtreibst! Du scheinst in letzter Zeit des Öfteren kleine geheime Ausflüge zu unternehmen, von denen niemand genaueres weiß…", Nethuns, mein Anführer musterte mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, sah ihm einen Moment lang in die Augen und begab mich dann zu der alten, kaputten Hütte, in der wir unser Versteck hatten. Was ging es Nethuns an, wohin ich ging.

Dabei hatte er durchaus Recht, mit dem, was er da sagte. In der letzten Zeit verschwand ich immer mal wieder, ohne einem meiner Freunde zu sagen, wohin. Doch ich wollte einfach nur ein wenig allein sein…manchmal war es ein wenig anstrengend mit den anderen…

„Wo bei allen Göttern warst du schon wieder?"

Entnervt seufzte ich auch und wandte mich zu meinem Freund um. Avile stand hinter mir und sein Blick glich dem von Nethuns. Nun ja, wen wunderte dies? Avile war fast so etwas wie ein zweiter Anführer, Nethuns hatte ihn dazu auserwählt, sein Nachfolger zu sein, falls und auch wirklich nur falls ihm eines Tages etwas zustoßen würde und er…nun, daran glaubte eh niemand, Nethuns auch nicht und so hatte Avile eigentlich nichts davon.

„Was interessiert es dich, wohin ich spazieren gehe?", fuhr ich ihn an.

„Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hatten wir noch nie Geheimnisse voreinander!"

„Ist es denn ein großes Geheimnis, dass ich einmal nicht bei euch bin, um Nethuns elend langweiligen Reden zu lauschen? Was für einen starken Zusammenhalt wir doch hätten auf Grund des Schwurs, den wir einst geleistet haben?"

Es geht dich nichts an, wo ich gewesen bin! Dich nicht und die anderen auch nicht."

Mit diesen Worten ließ ich Avile stehen und rauschte davon, verärgert und nervös zugleich. Denn wenn er oder einer der anderen herausfinden würde, dass ich von einem Kind fasziniert war, hätte ich schon ein Problem. Nethuns nahm das mit dem Schwur sehr ernst…

Ich spürte Aviles brennende Blicke in meinem Rücken und ahnte, dass es in nächster Zeit nicht besonders gut für mich aussehen würde.

Seit diesem Tag war nichts mehr so wie vorher…

Ein paar Jahre später: 

Mit Avile verstand ich mich zwar weiterhin ganz gut, doch es war nur zu deutlich anzumerken, dass er mir gegenüber Misstrauen hegte, seit unserem kurzen Gespräch damals. Ich hatte mit meinen Vorahnungen Recht behalten, nun musste ich aufpassen, denn auch wenn die anderen dachten ich würde es nicht merken, wusste ich, dass sie mir hin und wieder folgten, wenn ich mal wieder einen meiner „Ausflüge" unternahm.

Doch trotz all dem war ich nach wie vor fasziniert von dem Jungen. Ich sah ihn nicht sehr oft, ich musste die ganze Zeit über auf der Hut vor meinem eigenen Zirkel sein. Ich hätte lange genug ein ewiges Leben geführt, wüssten sie, dass ich den Jungen beobachtete oder wenn sie hinter meine Gedanken kommen würden.

Nun, es waren genau neunzehn Jahre vergangen und aus dem kleinen Jungen, ein junger Mann geworden. Jemand, der noch ein Leben vor sich hatte, wie ich es mir manchmal wünschte…

Doch etwas verband mich mit diesem Menschen. Und immer öfter dachte ich darüber nach, ob ein ewiges Leben für ihn wohl geeignet wäre. Zum einen, wollte ich es nicht tun. Er hatte ein wunderbares, menschliches Leben und eine Schwester und mir behagte es nicht sonderlich bei dem Gedanken, eine Familie auseinander zu reißen. So etwas tat ich zwar fast wöchentlich, aber so weit ich wusste, waren seine Eltern schon vor ein paar Jahren verstorben und er und seine Schwester wohnten seither allein in ihrer Hütte.

Und außerdem hielt ich immer noch an unserem Schwur fest, doch die Loyalität gegenüber meinem Zirkel hatte nachgelassen.

Doch irgendwann stand mein Entschluss fest, ich würde dem Jungen dieses zweite Leben schenken. Damit brach ich den Schwur, aber es war mir egal. Sie würden mich umbringen. Auch das war mir egal. Sollten sie es doch tun. Ich hatte mich nie so richtig mit diesem Leben anfreunden können.

Nein, _er_ war dafür besser geeignet.

Ich hatte all die Jahre dieses Bild vor Augen gehabt. Das Bild des kleinen Jungen, der mit hochkonzentrierter Miene diesen Turm baute und gleichzeitig diese Neugier in den Augen, als er mich damals erblickt hatte. Wenn er mich erblickt hatte…

Dieses eine, kurze Aufblitzen in diesen kindlichen Augen…schon da hatte mir etwas in mir gesagt, dass ich ihn eines Tages zu einem Unsterblichen machen würde.

Und dieser Tag stand unmittelbar bevor…

Das Gedudel der Musik, die auf dem Markt gespielt wurde, konnte ich bis hierher vernehmen. Auf dem Markplatz wimmelte es nur so von Menschen. Doch hier, in den hintersten Nebengassen, verirrte sich selten einer von ihnen hin. Die meisten nutzten die Straßen, die vom großen Platz wegführten, doch manche mussten hier vorbeigehen, es sei denn, die wollten einen Umweg nach Hause nehmen. Und zu diesen Leuten gehörte er…ich lehnte mich an eine kühle Mauer und schloss die Augen. Sollte ich das wirklich tun? War das wirklich notwendig? Etwas in mir sagte mir, dass es so sein musste, aber warum? Was, wenn es nichts bringen würde, wenn es vollkommen sinnlos wäre, wenn es schlicht und einfach…falsch wäre?

Nein, das durfte es nicht sein! Es musste irgendeinen Zweck haben, warum sonst war ich dabei, diesen mächtigen Schwur zu brechen?

Es ist nicht sinnlos, es ist nicht sinnlos…ich zwang mich diese Worte zu wiederholen, immer und immer wieder, um mich selbst zu überzeugen.

Es ist nicht sinnlos…

Da hörte ich ihre Stimmen, das Lachen seiner Schwester, als er ihr etwas erzählte, das anscheinend recht amüsant war.

Nun war es also so weit. Ich hörte, wie die beiden Geschwister näher kamen und linste vorsichtig um die Ecke. Damals hatte er in meine Richtung gesehen, eigentlich war ich davon überzeugt, dass er mich bemerkt hatte. Und das war nun Teil meines Plans. Er sollte mich entdecken.

Ich wartete einen Augenblick lang ab, wartete, bis er den Kopf nur leicht in meine Richtung wandte. Das genügte mir. Blitzschnell huschte ich zur gegenüberliegenden Mauer. Verharrte ein paar Sekunden, dann wiederholte ich das Ganze. Im Zickzack huschte ich von Mauer zu Mauer immer tiefer in die Gasse hinein, mein schwarzer Umhang flatterte hinter mir her. Ich spürte, dass Aro mir folgte. Dann hatte ich also Recht behalten, dieser Mensch war wissbegierig. Aus ihm würde eines Tages etwas Großes werden, wenn er einmal ein Untoter war…

Der Mann – Aro, blickte sich in der Gasse um, nach mir, nur, dass er nicht wusste, dass ich hier war. Was für eine Logik!

Es war soweit. Noch einmal kamen Zweifel in mir auf. Sollte ich das wirklich…Nein! Denk nicht darüber nach! Tu es einfach…jetzt!

Diese Gedanken kamen so rasend schnell, so plötzlich. Ich stürzte vor, presste Aro meine Hand auf den Mund, beugte den Kopf herunter – meine Zähne verharrten ein paar Sekunden unmittelbar vor seiner Kehle. Ich hörte sein pochendes Herz, roch das Blut…

Meine Zähne gruben sich tief in seine Kehle, sein Schrei wurde durch meine Hand erstickt, kein Laut drang nach außen…der dicke, rote Saft lief seinen Hals hinab, tropfte auf den Boden…in meinen Ohren rauschte es, das Blut vernebelte mir die Sinne…

Doch ich durfte nicht zu lange von diesem köstlichen Lebenselixier trinken, sonst würde ich den Menschen umbringen.

„Halt! Hör auf! Es reicht!", ermahnte mich eine innere Stimme…ich reagierte nicht. „Es ist genug. Du tötest ihn…"

Mit einem Schlag war ich wieder ich selbst, ich ließ von dem Mann ab, ließ ihn fallen. Und auf einmal war sie da, die Panik! Ich sah nicht mehr, wie er sich wegschleppte, nein ich rannte, nein, ich floh aus dieser engen Gasse. Was hatte ich nur getan, was hatte ich nur getan?

Das Richtige!

Es musste einfach so sein…

„Velvur", die Stimme klang dunkel und bedrohlich. Aus dem Schatten löste sich eine Gestalt und kam auf mich zu – Avile. Es war klar gewesen, dass es so kommen musste. Sie waren mir gefolgt, mir hinterher geschlichen – mal wieder – und waren Zeugen meiner Tat geworden. Ich hatte den Schwur gebrochen, ich wusste, dass ich mein Leben gelebt hatte, doch seltsamerweise verspürte ich keine Angst vor dem Tod. Das einzige, das mir noch immer noch zu schaffen machte, war die Tatsache, dass ich möglicherweise einen Fehler bei dieser Tat begangen hatte.

„Ich grüße dich Avile." Freundlich lächelnd neigte ich den Kopf zu meinem Freund hin, zu meinem nun wohl ehemaligen Freund.

„Auch dich Nethuns…", wandte ich mich an den gegenüberliegenden Schatten, der einen Moment später meinen Anführer freigab.

Doch die beiden lächelten nicht zurück. Während sich auf Aviles Gesicht nur namenloses Grauen widerspiegelte, war das von Nethuns zu einer einzigen kalten, stumpfen und emotionslosen Maske geworden – versteinert.

Wie in Trance schritt er auf mich zu. Starrte mich aus hohlen Augen an.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du, ausgerechnet du, dazu fähig sein würdest, dass ausgerechnet du es wagen könntest, den Schwur zu brechen. Ich ahnte es bereits, denn die letzten Jahre…hast du nie eine klare Antwort auf all meine Fragen gegeben, all diese Jahre lang hast du uns belogen…ich wusste nicht, was du vor uns verheimlichst, aber nun…", ein grausames Lächeln stahl sich auf seine dünnen Lippen, „…weiß ich es. Und du weißt auch, was nun geschehen wird?"

Ich erwiderte seinen starren Blick, die Kälte, die darin lag, spiegelte sich in seinen pechschwarzen Pupillen wider.

„Ja, Nethuns. Ich weiß es. Und ich nehme es so hin, wie es ist. Du fürchtest den Tod, tatest dies schon immer. Aber du warst dir wohl nie im Klaren darüber, wann man weiß, dass man gelebt hat und dass man etwas Richtiges getan hat. Für dich war es der größte Frevel, einen Menschen in einen von uns zu verwandeln. Doch manche von ihnen haben solch ein Leben wahrhaftig verdient, es ist für sie sogar besser als ein menschliches. Aber das wirst du wohl niemals verstehen…

Nun, warum zögerst du noch? Du brachst mich doch nicht mehr, mich, den Brecher dieses Schwurs, der uns alle zusammenhalten sollte, mich, der uns verraten hat…"

Sein Blick blieb unverändert.

„Ich hatte dich stets geschätzt, Velvur. Ich hatte dich sehr gern, du warst immer ein treuer und guter Freund. In der Tat, das warst du. Aber anscheinend, habe ich mich all die Jahre geirrt…nun, das soll nun nicht weiter ein Problem sein. Du wirst mich nicht weiter belästigen."

Nun zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht doch ein Lächeln, jedoch war es ekstatisch und kalt, ebenso wie seine Augen, sein Blick.

Er nickte Avile einmal zu und die beiden kamen auf mich zu…ich wandte mich an Avile, meinen besten Freund.

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Du warst der beste Freund, den ich je hatte…glaube mir: Eines Tages wirst du mein Handeln begreifen. Du, ja, er nicht…

Avile sah mich verbittert an. „Glaube du mir: Ich werde es niemals verstehen!"

Die beiden rückten weiterhin näher, Nethuns zog ein Zündholz aus seiner Tasche hervor, brachte es zum Auflodern. Sie kamen näher, mein Tod kam näher…

Ein allerletztes Mal stiegen wieder die Zweifel in mir auf. Hatte ich das Richtige getan? Würde Aro sein neues Leben gut nutzten, es zu etwas Großem bringen?

Ja, das würde er! Das hatte ich schon die ganze Zeit über gewusst, das war der eigentliche Grund gewesen, weshalb ich es überhaupt getan hatte.

„ _Ich habe diesen vermaledeiten Schwur nicht umsonst gebrochen"_

Das war der letzte Gedanke, der mir durch den Kopf ging, ehe ich durch meine einstigen Kameraden meine Unsterblichkeit verlor und durch einen gigantischen Torbogen aus strahlend weißem Marmor eine neue Welt betrat…

 _ **~ Ende ~**_


End file.
